Time After Time
by jennylovestowrite
Summary: It's been ten years since so many lost their lives on April 15, 1912. Will time truly heal all of Rose's wounds?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the Titanic, any of the characters from the movie, nor anything from the Lovely Bones. These belong to history, James Cameron, and Anne Sebold, respectively. _

_This is mostly a Titanic story, however a few ideas come from The Lovely Bones, and I don't want to be called a copier. _

_Please read and review. _

* * *

It had been ten years, but that didn't make it any easier.

Rose blinked her eyes, trying to figure out where she was against the darkness. She had an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, and couldn't immediately put her finger on it. She reached to turn on a light and as her eyes caught the clock on the wall, she knew what was wrong. It was 2:45 AM on April 15, 1922. It had been ten years since she had been rescued from the ocean, time had not healed all wounds.

"Mama?" called a sleepy voice from the hallway.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, as she made room on the bed.

"I heard noises. What's going on?" asked nine year old Jacqueline, Jacque for shosrt.

"It's nothing, honey. I just had a bad dream."

"Again? You always have bad dreams."

_ More than you could ever believe, _Rose thought to herself.

"There are some things that you will just have to wait until you are older to understand."

"You always say that."

"And I mean it, Jacqueline. Go back to bed."

With a sigh and exaggerated huff, Jacque headed back to her room.

Once she had closed the door behind her, Rose turned the light back out. Once she was in the safety of the darkness, she let the tears fall.

"Why Jack? Why did you have to leave? I need you, Jack. I need you so much."

* * *

I turned away. I couldn't watch anymore.

"Why do you always do this to yourself, Jack?"

I turned to face Fabrizzio. "I can't help it. I'm drawn to her. Just like I was ten years ago."

"You have to let go, Jack," Mr. Andrew told me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"If it were so easy," I asked them, "why are you all still here too?"

"No one said it was easy," Mr. Andrews said. "But why? For ten years, at exactly this time, you always do this."

"It makes me feel closer to her," I said. "It's all I have left.

"But why do you do it to her? To yourself?" You must know the reason she always has a nightmare on April 15. She can sense you."

* * *

The sunlight beamed in the windows and slowly pulled Rose out of sleep. The sun. She hadn't seen the sun until they were almost completely safe aboard the Carpathia.

Even though the room was warm from the fire, she shivered. She wrapped the blanket around her as she stood up to awaken Jacqueline.

"I'm in here, Mama," she heard Jacqueline call from the kitchen.

"What are doing?" she asked in disbelief.

Jacqueline smiled. "I made you breakfast, Mama".

Rose smiled as she seated herself at the kitchen table.

Jacqueline handed her a plate and took a seat across from her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Mama."

"It's alright, sweetheart."

"No, Mama. I was upset. I don't like to see you cry."

Rose thought she had always hidden her tears from her daughter, but she realized she was wrong.

"You saw me cry?"

"I always do, mama. I hear you cry and ask Jack why he left you. Was Jack my daddy? Why did he leave? Did he not want me?"

Rose tried to hold back her tears, as she took in a deep breath and knew it was time to tell her daughter the truth.

* * *

I didn't think I could stand it. The blood in my veins hadn't felt colder since the night I was floating in the Atlantic.

Jacqueline was my daughter, I had known from the moment I ended up here that she was my daughter. But I had never realized she dint' know anything about me.

"I told you you should let go," Mr. Andrews told me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean that Daddy put you on the wood and waited beside you? Why wouldn't they let you on the lifeboat?" Jacque asked, absolute horror on face, as she tried to imagine it.

"That's just the way things were. There were so many people, and only so many places to put them. I should have climbed in the boat and Jack could have gotten on the wood," Rose trailed off as she remembered.

"Why didn't you tell them about me? Did you tell them that I needed both my mommy and my daddy?"

"I didn't know about you yet. And even if I would have, they wouldn't have let Jack on the boat. I saw daddies put their wives and children on boats and have to wait behind."

There was a long silence as Jacqueline tried to take in everything Rose had told her.

Jacqueline finally broke the silence.

"What about my grandma? The one you said was on the ship with you? What happened to her?"

"Your grandmother Ruth wasn't a bad person. She just had different ideas about how the world should have worked."

"But, Mama. Where is she now? What happened to her?"

"It was all too much for her. She didn't even make it to New York. I remember after we had docked, I heard Molly Brown talking about what a shame it was. She didn't see me, at least I don't think that she did. But I saw her talking to Cal, and I knew they were talking about her, and me. After all, I never actually saw any of them again. They all assumed that I had died on the _Titanic. _The main thing I remember, is hearing Cal blaming me for my mother's death, saying it was all my fault, that I had killed her," Rose said, the last part more to herself than to Jacque.

* * *

It was the first mention I had heard of Ruth. Up until now, I had no idea what had happened to her, although I knew she wasn't here. Or if she was, I hadn't seen her. Though in some ways, I was glad of that, knowing that if she would have, she certainly wouldn't have been very happy at seeing me.

"What seems to be troubling you, my boy?" asked John Jacob Astor, coming up beside me.

I laughed inwardly at the irony of it. Ten years ago, I barely met these people. Now, here I was rubbing elbows with the richest of the rich. Though, in this place, I guess it didn't matter. It was like his money was doing him any good.

I had to admit, however. That even when we had both been alive, John had been nice to me, that night at dinner, he seemed to respect me, even if I wasn't one of the "Boston Dawsons".

I didn't really reply to his question, but rather I pointed.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked wistfully, more of a statement than a question, and I could tell he was thinking of Madeline. I had almost forgotten.

"Do you miss Maddie?" I asked in return.

"I see your point," he said, referring to the short, 7-month marriage between him and his wife. I remember the way that he had reacted as he watched the birth of his son, four months after we ended up here. He, in turn, was there with me to watch the birth of Jacque.

"Did you ever think it was going to be like this?" I asked.

"What are you getting at?" he asked with a frown. I think he thought I meant Rose and Jacque.

"I mean, I had always though Heaven was more than this. A happy place. If it is so happy, why am I, we, all of us, so miserable?"

"This isn't Heaven, Jack. Surely you've realized that by now."

"Then what is it?"

"You have to find that out on your own," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am not Irish nor do I have an Irish accent. I have heard them on TV and in movies and that is it. So I used an online translater to help me out, so if its wrong, or is a little over the top, I apologize in advance. Also, I love the reviews! Thank you so much! It's what inspires me to keep writing. **

* * *

"I docked in New York, and when they asked my name, I told them Rose Dawson. Can you exchange one life for another? A caterpillar turns into a butterfly. If a mindless insect can do it, why couldn't I? Was it any more unimaginable than the sinking of the Titanic? After all, wasn't that the identity that I had assumed even before the ship had hit the iceberg? Why should I change my mind now?" Rose said.

It was the first time she had ever shared this story, and the memories she shared were bittersweet. They were such wonderful memories, though they hurt. But hurting, in order to remember Jack, was all she could do. No matter what she did, she couldn't forget Jack. No matter what happened.

"Then what happened, Mama?" Jacque asked, giving Rose her full attention. The way she was hanging on to every word, she seemed so much older than her nine years. Rose smiled at that thought. _"She's just like Jack," _she thought. _That's exactly the same way he was. _

Rose rubbed her temple. "Do you really want to hear the rest of this story? Isn't there something else you would rather do?"

"No, Mama. I want to hear more about Jack. About my daddy. Tell me, please!"

"I can't, Jacque," she said, her voice cracking. "I can't."

"Why, Mama?"

"I don't know anything else."

Not for the first time, did I wish that we had had more time together than a few days. But it didn't' matter. she was still in my heart, and always would be, just the way that I could tell that I would always be in hers.

"Nigh, Jack. Is dat de only tin' yer ever do? It seems loike everytime oi fend yer, you're watchin' 'er." I knew without even looking up that it was Tommy. After all, he was the only one who had an accent like that, at least that I knew of.

"Everyone keeps asking me that, Tommy. And no, it's not the only thing I ever do. It just so happens that the only time anyone is ever interested in what I am doing is when I happen to be watching her."

Tommy shook his head like he could tell I was lying. "Yer keep tellin' yerself dat. But mind, oi  
wus dare de day yer first saw 'er. Oi mind 'oy yer looked at 'er. Yer 'av dat seem luk on yer face."

"It's been ten years, Tommy. Ten years. Do you realize that? We've been here for ten years and it's all the same. But look at the world around us. Do you see how it's changing?"

"Let go av 'er, Jack. That's what she needs. Canny yer tell dat she canny go on 'til yer let 'er? You're a 'owl on 'er dat she canny explain, dat yer canny explain, but 'tis dare. Yer nu it, an' oi nu it, an' even she knows it, even if she doesn't understan' it."

"Since when did you get to be such a scholar, Tommy?"

He just looked at me and grinned. "Yer spend yer days doin' dis an' oi spend me mine learnin' things."

For the first time in a long time, I smiled. I mean, I really smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_June, 1922_

Rose knew that she and Jacque both needed a change of scenery. There had been so much to take in these past few months. Rose decided that with school being out for Jacque, and because she had not currently accepted any new roles, they were free. At least until school started again. Rose booked them for a trip to Santa Monica. She had been saving up money from her different acting jobs, and although she and Jacque had everything they could want, she chose not to over spend, as felt that was frivolous, and didn't see any of that as necessary.

The train ride last nearly a week, and they were able to see some of the countryside that they had never seen before. At least, they finally arrived in Santa Monica.

Once they arrived at and got settled in their hotel, rose told Jacque she wanted to take her on a walk.

"Why, Mama? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby," Rose told her with a smile.

They walked along the pier as rose continued her story.

"Remember when I told you about the afternoon your father and I spent strolling across the _Titanic?"_

Jacque nodded.

"During that, we talked about Santa Monica. He had already been here, and was telling me all about it. The roller coasters, the horses, the cheap…well, everything," she said, catching herself.

"He was here? Daddy was here?" Jacque asked excitedly.

Rose sighed, though not very loudly. She didn't think Jacque was quite grasping the concept she was trying to get across.

"You do realize that he isn't here, don't you, Jacque?"

"I know, mama. But I feel close to him."

"Me too," Rose said. Everywhere she looked, she wondered what it would be like to see it with Jack, and how it had changed since he had last seen it.

* * *

"Your little girl is pretty," Cora said, as she sat on the bench beside me. I never could quite get over the beauty of her. She would eternally be seven years old, but one of the most beautiful seven year olds that I had ever seen. Not to mention how sweet she was. She hadn't known me any better than she had known anyone else on the ship, yet we had formed a bond those few days, and over these years, we had formed an even closer one. Even though I was eternally twelve years older than her, I could tell that her father was happy that she had someone a little closer to her age to hang around with.

"She is, isn't she?" I said, putting my arm around Cora's shoulders. She must have been hanging around Tommy a little too much, I thought. But at least she wasn't giving me a hard time for following up on their lives.

"You would be a good Dad to her," she told me. "You've always been so good to me."

I almost teared up at that. But Jack Dawson does not cry. Well, at least where anyone can see.

I lay on the bench for awhile, staring at the stars, the same way I had that night when I first met. Rose.

I had seen her before that, of course. But it wasn't until I saw her running desperately and I knew I had to help her, that we actually met.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But I could tell there was more to her than met the eye. And I was right, I found out, as I got to know her more.

* * *

"The roller coaster was so much fun, Mama!" Jacque cried as they limbed off after riding for the third time.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear," Rose said carefully, easing herself onto a bench slowly.

_Well, Jack, you go that part right, _she thought. _I did ride the roller coast until I threw up. _

"I knew you'd enjoy it," I said to her smiling.

"Jacque, did you say something?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Just for the record, this was't my favorite chapter. I just couldn't get it to say what I wanted it to. If, afte reading, you have any suggestions on how to fix/edit/add, I would be greatful. **

* * *

Rose headed sleepily to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting at the kitchen table. She reached for the morning paper, just as Jacque tried to pull it back, unsuccessfully. Giving her a quizzical look, Rose opened it to the front page.

'MILLIONAIRE CALEDON HOCKLEY FOUND DEAD' was the headline that greeted her. Rose quickly skimmed through the rest of the article, reading how Cal had apparently lost everything he had with the recent Stock Market crash, and was dead, as it appeared to be a suicide.

Rose found herself holding back tears, as while Cal had definitely not been her favorite person, it seemed to be an end that no one should meet.

"I didn't want you to see it, Mama," Jacque, now 16, whispered.

"It's alright, dear. I would have found out about it eventually. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

* * *

No one was more surprised than I was that afternoon when I turned around to see Cal looking at me. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid, concerned, or something else all together.

"Well, if it isn't the little gutter rat," he said, in that voice I remembered so well.

"Cal," I acknowledged.

"So where is you whore," he said, in that crude way of his.

"Now, Cal," I said with mock seriousness. "Be careful r someone might think that you actually care."

"I did love her, you know," he whispered, taking me off guard.

* * *

Rose felt free, in a different way than she had when _Carpathia_ had docked in New York. This time, she realized that she had been inwardly holding her breath, afraid of the day that Cal would discover her, and force her to come back with him, even if it was only out of revenge. Surely he had to have seen at least one of her moving pictures, but if he did, he didn't care enough to look for her.

"Mama?" Jacque asked suddenly, pulling Rose out of her thoughts.

"Yes, dear?"

"I have been thinking, with me having graduated and not yet having decided on going to college, maybe it's time we moved?"

"Moved? I thought I was the mother here, making these decisions."

"You are, but I have been thinking lately, about when you told me before about Jack…how he lived in Chippewa Falls, at least before he traveled?"

"Mmm hmm," Rose said, lost in her own thoughts.

"_Are you of the Boston Dawson's?"_

"_The Chippewa Falls Dawson's, actually."_

"Maybe we could go there? And maybe move there? We have done those things you said he told you about, but we never went there."

"You're right," Rose said. "I guess it was the one thing I didn't think that I could do. But I feel like a whole new woman. I need some change in my life."

* * *

I remembered when I told her about ice fishing, with my pop on Lake Wisota. Something told me that she wouldn't give up until she did that too, but I wasn't complaining. I liked it. It showed she had some spunk. She had finally been delivered to the right address.

"Uh, oh. Something's up," Fabrizio said, walking up to me, Helga by his side.

"Something's changing, Fabrizio," I told him. "That is what's up".

"I never imagined that it would be so beautiful here," Rose said, as she and Jacque departed the car that had brought them into Chippewa Falls.

Jacque smiled and twirled around a few times, her strawberry blond hair blowing into the wind.

_She looks more and more like Jack all the time, _Rose thought.

"No wonder your father learned to draw. With a place like this, it could turn anyone into an artist."

"You never told me that he drew," Jacque said suddenly and quietly.

"Of course I did, dear. I know I did. I had to have."

"No, Mama. I would have remembered."

Rose could tell that something was wrong because of the tone of Jacque's voice.

"I did some drawings, Mama, but just thought it was something to do. I didn't know that it was something that Daddy did too."

Rose still couldn't understand, as she couldn't understand if it was that Jacque wanted to be able to draw like Jack, or that she wanted to know something else about him.

Jacque reached inside her bag and pulled out a portfolio. _Just like the one Jack used to carry. _

"On the way here, I thought about the ways you always described him to me, and started drawing. I didn't realize that it would be any good," she said, almost sounding ashamed.

"Let me see, honey." Rose said.

Jacque pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Rose.

With a gasp, it fell onto the ground as Rose fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had some ideas written down, and then misplaced that notebook, so I'm back to square one. I also started a new job, so that's been taking up some of my time. But don't worry, I already know how its going to end, so it will get finished. It's just getting to that point that I'm having a little trouble with._

* * *

I watched in amazement as the paper drifted away, while Jacque ran to find a doctor. I don't think I could have created a better likeness of myself. I wondered how she was able to draw me so accurately, when she had never seen but, but realized that as much as Rose talked about me, and described me, it was something that had just come naturally. However, as I continued to watch, I could see that there were more important things to watch for.

* * *

"Mama! Wake up!" Jacque shouted, as the man she had gotten to help lifted Rose effortlessly and carried her toward the hotel.

Jacque hung back, following slowly. _Please be alright, Mama, _she whispered. Then she stopped, and looked upward toward the sky.

"Dad? If you're up there, and you're listening, could you try to make Mama alright? I know you could do it, Daddy."

* * *

It brought tears to my eyes to hear her say that. After all, I wasn't God, nowhere near close. There was nothing that I could do. At that moment, I whispered my own prayers, but these were to the Big Man upstairs.

* * *

Rose fluttered her eyes, causing Jacque to rush over to her. "Mama! You're awake! Thank goodness!" then she looked upward, and whispered to herself, _Thank you, Daddy._

"Don't thank me, kiddo," she could swear that she heard whispered back.

She didn't have a chance to think about it much more, as that was when the doctor came in, who in fact, was the same man that had carried Rose in.

"Mrs. Dawson?" he asked questioningly, making sure that he had gotten the name right.

"That's right," Rose whispered, trying to focus on his face.

"My name is Dr. Calvert. That was a nasty fall that you took. It was as good thing that your daughter was here to help you out."

"Thank you, Doctor," Rose said, still unsure of where she was and what was going on.

"I'll leave the two of you alone for awhile," he said, as he made his way out of the door.

"What happened, Jacque?" Rose asked, her face scrunched up in confusion. What was going on with everything? She was SO confused.

"You don't remember? I showed you a picture, Mama. And you fainted. So I ran to get help, and luckily I found Dr. Calvert who was able to bring you in here. He said that everything looked alright, that he just wanted to wait until you woke up to make sure you didn't hurt your head when you fell."

"I think I'm alright. It doesn't hurt. Much," she said, as she tried to touch it.

But right now, her mind was on something else, as she remembered seeing the doctors face when he had come in. There was something about his eyes. They were so, familiar.

Then she realized what it was. Why they looked so familiar.

They were Jack's eyes, there was no doubt about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've finally updated! Sorry it has taken so long, I have just had really bad writers block, as well as a lot of life events going on that prevented me from updating. I know this chapter isn't all that great. It's hard to write some of this, because I know what I want to happen, it's just hard fitting it all together. Also, I know that there are parts where Jacque sounds a lot younger than she is supposed to be. But, to be honest, when I started writing again, I had forgotten how old I had aged her too, and the idea just fit better. So just go with it :) Also, if you have ANY ideas on how it could be written better, please let me know. I won't be offended. **

**

* * *

**

For the rest of the day, Rose slept on and off while Jacque sat in the corner and drew, absentmindedly. She couldn't understand what made Rose faint. Did she do something wrong? She couldn't get that thought out her mind, and it bothered her.

Meanwhile, as Rose drifted in and out of sleep, she kept thinking about the drawing that Jacque had shown her. Had she never paid attention to what her own daughter must have spent her time doing? She couldn't believe how much of Jack's talent that Jacque had inherited. It was almost uncanny. That was all of it, however. It was the fact that she had captured Jack's features so perfectly, as if, as if he was posing for her. The thought made her smile, and made her sad at the same time. She couldn't believe that after all this time, it still hurt so much. That wasn't normal, was it? But who knew what normal was anymore? At one time in her life she had thought everything was so perfect, and then suddenly, it had been ripped from under her, like a faulty expensive carpet. The Persian rugs her mother had been so fond of.

* * *

Mr. Andrews came up to me at about that time. I tried to turn away, so many times that I lost count. But there was something tha tkept pulling me, that I couldn't urn away from. It almost tore my insides in half, watching Rose suffer this way. I wished there was something that I could do, but what?

"Jack, I thought we talked about this," he said, but with a kind smile.

"I tried. I really did. It never seems to work though," I said with a laugh and a shrug.

He patted my shoulder. "It'll get better, I promise. These things take time. And after all, what do we have? Nothing but time."

Later that evening, there was a knock at the door. Jacque got up to answer it, while Rose was freshening herself up for dinner.

"Dr. Calvert, it's nice to see you again," Jacque said with a smile.

He smiled in return, as well as tipped his hat to her. "How are you this evening, young lady?"

"I'm doing well," she said, pleased to show off the manners that she had learned in school. With her and Rose living by themselves, and rarely having guests, there were not often times she had a chance to show what a lady she was.

"I'm mighty glad to hear that," he said. "Is your mother feeling better?"

"She is. She is just getting ready for us to go eat dinner. Would you like to come with us?"

"That would be lovely," he said.

"Mama will be happy," she said.

"Mama will be happy about what?" Rose said, as she came back into the room.

She almost jumped a foot when she noticed Dr. Calvert.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"It's perfectly fine, m'am. No harm done."

"Dr. Calvert is joining us for dinner, Mama. I invited him, all by myself. I hope it is alright. I wanted to extend our hospit…hospital…hospitality," she said, finally spitting the word out.

Rose smiled. "Of course it is alright."

The three of them walked to the nearest restaurant where they were seated and ordered their meals.

"So tell us Dr. Calvert about yourself," Rose said, not wanting to beat around the bush. After all, they hardly knew this man. In fact, they knew nothing about him except he was a doctor. Or at least claimed to be a doctor. Suddenly, she felt her chest tighten. What if she and Jacque were in danger?

_You're safe. There is nothing to worry about. _

She wasn't sure if she were imagining it or not, but there was something about the voice that made her feel better. She calmed down and realized that she was overreacting.

"There's not much to tell," he said. He started to get a far away look in his eyes, and Rose had a feeling that there was more there than he was willing to share, but after all, that was his business. She had plenty of secrets that wouldn't share with people. Especially not people who were virtual strangers.

Jacque, however, was obviously intrigued and pressed ahead.

"Do you have any children?" she asked.

"I did once," he said. "They died."

Even Jacque knew not to press that anymore. "My daddy died," she whispered. "Before I was born. I never even knew him."

Rose shot her a look. It had two meanings. One was, leave the poor man alone instead of reminding him of his grief, and two was, don't scare family secrets with strangers.

However, their dinner stretched on for hours, and by the time Rose entered her room that night, she felt like she had known Jonathan, as he had asked her to call him, all of her life. She felt a connection to him, one she hadn't felt since….

"Jack", she whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! But when I got to the end, I just had to leave it there, as a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll update again soon, I promise. **

* * *

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, and tried to smile, even though she was terrified out of her mind. She held the brush in her hand, but as she brought it near her hair, her hand started shaking so much that she nearly dropped it.

Jacque walked into the room just in time to witness this.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

Rose forced a smile and said, "Nothing sweetheart. Haven't you ever heard of pre-wedding jitters?"

"Yes…but I didn't think anything scared you."

"Oh, Jacque," Rose said, pulling her close. Even though Jacque was now eighteen, she still felt like her little girl. And she knew she always would.

"Do you love him, Mama? That's all I want to know."

"I do, Jacque. I love him very much."

"Then why are you nervous? You love him, he loves you, that's all there is to it."

Rose took a deep breath and realized that she was right.

* * *

"That's a girl, Jacque," I said, even though there was no one around to hear me. I was almost having a sense of déjà vu about the line that she uttered. I remembered a similar situation about someone, whom I'd rather not metnion.

"Do you love him?"

"What? You shouldn't be asking me this."

"It's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

Knowing that Rose was able to give Jacque a straight answer made me smile, knowing that she did. When she had hesitated all those years ago about Cal, I knew the answer, and so did she, even though she refused to admit it. But with Jonathan, I knew it was different. I could see the love in her eyes, nto to mention the way that he treated. Oh, I watched that, you can be sure of it. After all, even though I had no way tot claim her didn't mean that I couldn't "help" things to turn out in her favor. He was a good guy. I had sensed that right away.

* * *

It was time. Rose knew in her heart she was ready. Jacque walked out the door, and Rose followed behind her. They had opted for a small wedding, with very few people there. As she passed through the doorway, she whispered, "I love you, Jack. I always have, and I always will. I'm doing watch you said, Jack. I'm going on. I will never forget you. Ever."

"_I love you too, Rose._"

* * *

It had never occurred to me not to talk to Rose out loud. I mean, I never thought there was anything wrong with it. However, I realized that she always seemed to hear, even though she didn't realize it. It was more like, she sensed it, rather than hearing it.

I didn't realize that anyone had come up next to me, and so when she spoke, it startled me and I jumped a foot.

Her name was Annie, I believe. **[A/N: I'm referring to the lady who is telling the story to her children at the end of the movie, they never mentioned her name, so I gave her one, I just wanted to clarify.] **I had seen her around many times, before, and then once we all got here, I had seen her here and there.

"It makes you happy and sad at the same time, doesn't it?" she asked softly.

Unsure of what to say, I merely nodded.

"It feels strange to feel so happy, but I am."

Now I was confused. What was she talking about?

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore so I asked.

"What do you mean? Why are you so happy?"

"You mean you didn't realize?"

I shook my head., If I did, I wouldn't have asked, right?

She sighed, with a wistful look in her face.

"Jonathan was my husband," she whispered. "We were on our way to America to meet him. He had finally saved up enough money to bring us over, and we were headed to finally all be together again."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is kinda weird, even to me. However, I wanted to add some background in there, and this was the best way that I could do it. Please give me suggestions on ways to edit it to make more sense. **

* * *

"_Must you go, Jonathan? We have a home, a family here."_

"_Annie, you must understand. There is nothing left for us here. Let me go to America, save enough money, and send for you and the children."_

Jonathan Calvert sighed as remembered the day he had told his dear, dear Annie that he was heading to America. How could he have done it? Even though he wasn't the one who had caused the _Titanic _to sink, of course, he felt as though he had sent his family to their execution.

"_It won't be a long time before I see you again, my darlings," he said, as he was about to board the ship. "As soon as I have made enough money for us all to be comfortable, I'll send for you." _

_Meaghan and Michael, aged four and two respectively, held their arms out. They were too young, of course, to understand what was going on, but that didn't mean they didn't understand that something big was happening. _

_He kissed them all one last time, waved and headed into the ship. "I love you all," he called as he walked out of sight. _

_How was he to know that that was the last time he would ever see any of them?_

_

* * *

_

"I never thought about it," I told Annie. "I mean, what were the chances?"

She smiled at me. "What were the chances of you meeting Rose? That happened, didn't it?"

She had me there.

"Tell me about you and him" I said.

She smiled brightly. I could tell that she loved her husband dearly, as much as I loved Rose. Maybe this was the one person who would understand why I had never been able to truly let go.

"Jonathan and I had first met in 1900, when he had come to work on my Da's potato farm. I was young at the time, only thirteen, but there was something about him that had immediately drawn me to him. My parents felt he was much too old for me of course, he being eighteen and all, but it didn't matter. I didn't pester him, of course, but I watched him as much as I could. It surprised me as much as anyone else when he starting paying attention to me, two years later. By the time I had turned sixteen, he was asking to court me. My parents refused at first, of course, saying they wanted better for me than they had had for themselves. They didn't stand a chance against us, of course. By time I had turned eighteen myself, we were married. A year later, Meaghan was born (she gestured at the little girl that never seemed to leave her side) and two years after that, Michael was born (she gestured toward the little boy). By the time Michael had turned two, Jonathan set his sights on taking us to America. He had always dreamed of becoming a doctor, but in Ireland, it wasn't as easy as it was there, of course. He felt that it was his duty as my husband and their father to go, save money, and send for us. By the winter of 1911, he had. He had worked out plans for us to travel aboard _Titanic_ to meet up with him. We boarded the ship, and well, you know what happened from there."

Did I ever. I never seemed to be able to forget it.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her suddenly, before I changed my mind and realized I was being rude.

"Of course. What is it?"

"What made you decide to check up on him? I mean, did you want to see what/how he was doing, or what?"

"When I first realized I was here, I wanted to know how he took the news. He was devastated, of course. I knew he would be. It hurt so much knowing there was nothing that I could do for him. However, it hurt even worse seeing how he felt he was responsible."

"Responsible? Did he sink the ship?" I said, before I thought.

Luckily, she didn't think I was being sarcastic. "No. But he felt that he was the one who had arranged for us to travel on _Titanic. _Why couldn't it have been any other ship? He became a complete loner, throwing himself into his work, never opening up to anyone. That is, until he met your Rose."

I realized, as she said that, that Rose had seemed to do the same thing.

Was it a coincidence? Or was it the fact that Rose seemed to think Jonathan had my eyes, and Rose had the same red hair that Annie had?


End file.
